


The Beauty of War

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [46]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Piper, Alpha!Reyna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Knotting, Multi, Omega!Percy, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Top!Piper, Top!Reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After the war, Percy and Piper settled into a cozy life in New Rome, going to college while living with their mate, the mayor of New Rome. Reyna still can't believe she has those beautiful mates.





	The Beauty of War

PJatO || Reypipercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Beauty of War || Reypipercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Beauty of War

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (f/f/m), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairing: Reyna/Piper/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean

Summary: After the war, Percy and Piper settled into a cozy life in New Rome, going to college while living with their mate, the mayor of New Rome. Reyna still can't believe she has those beautiful mates.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_The Beauty of War_

Reyna sighed exhausted as she got home after a long day with the senate. Being mayor of New Rome was somehow even more draining than being praetor. She stretched out as she walked deeper into her apartment. Being the mayor, she had a pretty nice place. And it had only gotten more homey since her mates moved in with her. Or rather; since she had found mates.

She still couldn't quite believe it. That she had found love after all. But when Venus had promised her she had something different in store for her, oh, the goddess had not been lying. Reyna would have never expected that to be Venus' Greek daughter and her omega.

Piper McLean and Percy Jackson. The two cute little Greeks had moved to New Rome for college, sharing a one-room apartment together. Reyna had watched them from afar. Well, not very far because they were friends. The two shared clothes and even hair-dye – both having blue highlights by now. Piper was an unusually soft alpha – at least in Reyna's eyes, because by Roman standards, Piper did not behave like an alpha. She was so soft with Percy, they cooked for each other, made each other lunches, shared each other's clothes, sought each other out for cuddles. It was curious for Reyna to observe and she found herself falling for the both of them more and more.

Something that had already happened during the Giant War. When Reyna had first met Percy, she had been more than intrigued by him. And when she then met Piper, she had to admit that there was a certain attraction to the beautiful fellow female alpha.

They spent a lot of time together, considering Piper and Percy didn't know a lot of people in New Rome – Reyna, Hazel and Frank and that was pretty much it in the beginning, though the couple had also befriended Mike, Dakota and Leila. More and more often, Reyna got to spend time alone with Piper and Percy, until the three of them slowly fell together to be _more_.

It started soft. Not unexpected with her two Greeks. Piper started braiding feathers into Reyna's hair, the same feathers she braided into her own hair. Percy started dropping food off at the office for her. And after a little while, she noticed she had been courted by the two omegas.

"My loves? I'm home", called Reyna out curiously as she found no one in the living room.

She made her way toward the bedroom and as she started hearing sounds, she realized what her mates were up to. Smiling wryly, she opened the door to enter the bedroom. Percy was on all four, ass high in the air and Piper behind him. Reyna paused in the doorway, marveling at how gorgeous her beautiful mates were. Piper's perky breasts bounced with every thrust, her alpha-cock buried deep inside their omega. The curve of Percy's back as he tried to arch into Piper. Piper's fingers were curled into black-blue hair, tugging a little to make Percy whine. Feathers and brown-blue strands clung onto Piper's shoulders and framed her breasts, sticky with sweat. Both of them were glistering, indicating that they had been going at it for a while now. Absolutely enthralling.

"You happy just watching tonight, babe?", asked Piper coyly.

She smirked at Reyna knowingly as she pulled out nearly the whole way before thrusting sharply back in. Licking her lips slowly, Reyna approached until she could grasp Piper by the neck and pull her into a slow, passionate kiss, until Percy started grumbling about being neglected.

"Pay attention to me. I'm literally still impaled on your dick, Pipes", growled Percy.

Snorting amused, Piper snapped her hips forward, burying herself balls-deep inside of Percy and thrusting only a few more times before she came and filled Percy up, knotting him. Reyna watched Percy's face in fascination while her hand coped Piper's ass, squeezing it.

"Mood?", asked Reyna lowly, licking the shell of Piper's ear.

"Not tonight, Rey", replied Piper, shaking her head. "Knotting our omega has me too high on alpha-pheromones to bottom for you, regardless of how _delicious_ your cock is."

Fair enough. Percy and his omega-pheromones tended to have that effect on his alphas. Maybe Reyna could sneak something in during her lunchbreak to pin her pretty alpha-mate to the ground... For now however, she walked around them to reach Percy and kiss him softly.

"You got another round in you, love?", asked Reyna, tracing down Percy's spine.

"Ye—es", purred Percy delighted, grinning broadly. "I aced my exam. I am _so_ ready for reward."

"Mh, you really did earn it then. I know how much you were studying", praised Reyna pleased.

Once Piper's knot deflated, the daughter of Venus pulled out and collapsed back onto their bed, panting softly. Stripped down and already achingly hard, Reyna crawled onto the bed and behind Percy, marveling at the sore hole that was dripping with slick and Piper's come. A yelp escaped Reyna as Piper slapped her ass from behind. Glaring pointedly at her female lover, Reyna grasped Percy's hips and buried himself in the pretty omega in front of her. Percy howled as Reyna bottomed out. Smiling pleased, Reyna tightened her bruising grip. Piper all the while made her lazy way over to lay beside Percy so she could kiss the boy and play with the soft black-blue hair.

"Pretty, _clever_ little omega", whispered Piper pleased as she watched them fuck.

Reyna, embarrassingly enough, did not last long because watching Piper and Percy _always_ got her extra horny. She bent over Percy to reach his cock and jerk him off in rhythm of her own thrusting. Percy reached out to cling onto Piper and kissed her deeply as he came, melting beneath Reyna's thrusts. The female alpha growled darkly as Percy clamped down on her, muscles contorting and urging her on until Reyna came hard, filling Percy with even more cum. He made a pleased rumbling sound at that and as Reyna collapsed on the bed and pulled him flushed against her chest, Piper got up to get a towel to clean all three of them roughly up.

"Shower later", grunted Percy and yawned widely as he cuddled up to the both of them.

"For now, you're still tied to me anyway", chuckled Reyna and gave it a teasing tug.

Percy whimpered and buried his face in Piper's neck. The softest grin painted Piper's lips as she leaned in to kiss Reyna over their omega's head. Percy sighed contently. He was so happy with his two alphas. Beauty and war, perfect balance, both knowing exactly how to take care of him, while also allowing him to take just as much care of the two of them.

"We're so gonna have a lazy, cuddly day tomorrow, right?", yawned Percy.

"I was thinking... the beach and a picnic?", suggested Piper with a small smile.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me", agreed Reyna, kissing Percy's cheek.

"Love you two. _So—o_ much", grinned Percy contently.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I have found a huge love for Piper and Percy, apparently *tilts head curiously*
> 
> Neeext one will have mechanic!Jake and doctor!Will seducing themselves a cute nurse ;DDD *wink wink*


End file.
